Premature Exposure
by Shniblet47
Summary: COMPLETE! What happens when an enemy from the past returns to take revenge and tries to hurt Piper and her baby? Around Season 5...
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I just wanna say this is my first Charmed fic. I'm a huge fan of the show, but if I get any info wrong, please let me know so I can correct it. This was supposed to be a long one parter, but it's too long to be a one parter, so I've split it up into 5 chapters. Please review. They are always helpful! Praise and criticism are welcome. Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

Premature Exposure: Chapter 1

Leo walked into the kitchen as Piper finished her cup of hot chocolate.

"Good morning, pumpkin," He said, kissing Piper and patting her huge belly.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that," Piper said.

"Well that's okay, because I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to our daughter," he said, smiling, as he poured some milk into his coffee.

"I wish I could drink some coffee right now. I need caffeine."

"Piper, the doctor told you to stay off caffeine."

"I know. I know."

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. "Why's Paige still in bed?" she asked. "Isn't she going with you to your doctor's appointment?"

"She got in late last night so I guess I'll let her sleep. She was out on Pier 39 with Mark and came home very happy." Piper said.

"That's good. It's about time she got out and had some fun. Um, I'd offer to come to the doctor's with you, but I have a huge meeting today at the paper. Sorry," Phoebe said as she grabbed a piece of toast from the table and headed out the door. "See you later. Have a great day!"

"Bye honey!" Piper shouted, smiling.

Piper walked through the front door and saw a beautiful bouquet of pink baby roses on the table at the end of the hall. Paige came running down the staircase and stopped at the landing.

"Oh, Piper. I'm so sorry I didn't go with you. I slept in and-"

"Why does everyone here think they HAVE to come with me to my doctor's appointments?!?! I'm 7 months pregnant, and believe it or not, I still fit behind the steering wheel! I can take care of myself! Please, stop apologizing. It's okay." Piper said, extremely frustrated.

"Sorry. You're right," Paige said, a little scared.

"No, Paige. I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I had no reason to go off on you like that."

"Piper, you're right. We just all want to take care of you. Make sure you and the baby are happy and healthy. That's all." Paige said. "Um, how was your appointment?"

"It was okay. I had a different doctor today. My normal OB/GYN was sick or something. Nothing special." Piper smiled and walked into the kitchen. "So, who are the flowers from?" she asked Paige as she grabbed a caffeine-free Coca-Cola from the fridge.

"They're from Mark." Paige answered.

"Oh. Speaking of Mark, how was you're date last night?" Piper asked as she put up water in a pot over the stove.

"It was great. We watched the sunset, which was beautiful. Then we went on some rides and this guy made a painting of me, or a caricature, whatever those things are called. It's really cute. He even won me a stuffed black cat. He said the pier is not as good as New Orleans, where he grew up, but one day he'll take me there," Paige said, excitedly.

"Sounds great! Hey, could you pass me the salt? It's on the table," Piper asked.

"Ya, sure," Paige said. "What are you cooking up there?"

"Oh, this?" Piper asked, as she took out the salmon and put it on the counter. "I was watching Rachel Ray yesterday and she made this fabulous salmon and I bought the ingredients on the way home from the doctor's. Thought I'd try it. Anyway, I'm craving fish, so it works out." Piper said, as she walked to a cabinet and took out some spices.

"That sounds good. Piper, watch out!" Paige yelled as a streak of lightning went flying toward Piper and she ducked to avoid it. Piper stood up and was facing a demon. She tried to blow him up, but electricity came shooting out of her hands instead, shocking the demon. As he recovered, Piper looked down at her hands in shock, and was caught by surprise and flown backward into the kitchen table by the demon. Paige quickly grabbed a knife and stabbed the demon, causing him to blow up. Paige ran over to Piper, who was unconscious, on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thanx to those of you who reviewed. Here's part 2. Hope you enjoy!! This is where it starts getting interesting….

Premature Exposure: Chapter 2

"Leo!! Leo!!" Paige called, checking for Piper's pulse. Leo orbed in and dropped down to Piper to heal her.

"What happened?" he asked, as Piper came to.

"We were attacked." Paige said.

"Whoa. Where's the demon?" Piper asked, slowly gaining consciousness.

"He's gone. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Leo asked, concerned.

"Ya. We're fine." Piper said, forcing out a weak smile. "Did I shoot electricity out of my hands?" she asked, getting up with the help of Leo and Paige and sitting on a chair.

"Looks like you did. Do you think your powers are advancing?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. Leo, could I be getting a new power?" Piper asked.

"Anything's possible, especially with the baby. I'll check with the elders. Be back soon." Leo said, kissing Piper and orbing away.

"Hello! Where are you guys?" Phoebe called from the front door.

"We're in the kitchen." Paige shouted back.

"Whoa. What happened in here? Are you guys okay?" Phoebe asked, looking around the room and her eyes widening at the sight of pieces of the kitchen table strewn on the floor.

"Ya. We're fine," Piper said, rubbing her stomach. "A demon attacked."

"Oh, Piper. The demon blew up your salmon. Do you want me to go out and get you another one?" Paige asked.

"No, don't go out just for me. But, I could go for some Ghirardelli chocolate right now. Wait, no. That's ridiculous. Sorry. Never mind." Piper rambled.

"Sweetie. It's not ridiculous. You're pregnant. Cravings are allowed and even sometimes encouraged." Phoebe said, patting Piper's stomach. "If you want me to, I'll go out and get some for you."

"No, it's okay. Don't go out of your way. I think I'm just gonna go upstairs with my Hershey's chocolate and lay on my bed with my iPod and relax for a while." Piper said, getting up with difficulty. "Maybe I'll even take a nap."

An hour later, Piper came downstairs holding a scrapbook to find Paige and Phoebe working on a puzzle in the living room. They both stopped talking and looked up at Piper.

"Why are you guys doing a rainy day activity cooped up in the house on a gorgeous, sunny day?" Piper asked, sitting down next to them.

"We were just talking," Phoebe said. "What have you been up to upstairs? How was your nap?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. I took out the baby's scrapbook and worked on it a little bit," Piper said, as she placed the book on the table next to the puzzle. Leo orbed in and the girls looked up at him.

"So? What's with my new power?" Piper asked.

"The Elders don't know anything about it. But that doesn't mean you're not supposed to get it. You're a charmed one, anything could happen," Leo explained.

"Okay," Piper said. "Well, we'll just have to see what happens I guess."

"Wow, that's different. Piper isn't freaking out," Paige said jokingly.

"Ya. It's weird, huh?" Piper said, rubbing her stomach.

"Trust me. We'll get used to it." Phoebe said.

Piper chuckled and stood up. "Whoa," she said, grabbing onto the back of her chair, getting dizzy.

"Piper. You okay?" Phoebe asked, concerned. Suddenly, Piper collapsed onto the ground. Paige, Phoebe and Leo ran over to her side. Leo put out his hands to heal Piper, but she wasn't coming to. Phoebe felt her head. "She's burning up." Phoebe said. "Let's get her to the hospital." But before they could get Piper up, she shimmered away.

"Whoa. How'd she do that?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out. I'll go upstairs to try and scry for her. Paige, you get some spells ready, incase I can't find her. Leo, go up to the Elders and see what they know. We're going to bring her home," Phoebe said, reassuring Leo and leading Paige up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hope you like this chapter!! Please update!! I really want criticism…tell me how to improve PLEASE!!!

Premature Exposure: Chapter 3

Piper opened her eyes slowly, waiting for everything to come into focus. She sat up and looked around. She was in a cage, which was in a cave full of candles and potion ingredients. _I must be in the underworld, _she thought.

"Oh. You're awake. Good," said a voice Piper was too familiar with. She turned to see who was speaking and her suspicions were confirmed.

"The Seer. But we vanquished you a year ago. How...?"

"How am I alive? You didn't vanquish me last year. You only killed the baby, but I survived and have been thinking up a plan to finish what I started then. Evil is taking over you as we speak."

Just then Piper realized her whole body was searing with pain and her head felt like it was going to split in half. "How did you do this? This baby is mine and Leo's, not the Source's demon offspring," Piper struggled to say.

"All I had to do was put a demon in place of your regular doctor and she did some work for me. You're new power is not actually yours. It's the baby's power. She's evil and turning you along with her," the Seer said, smirking. "Before you know it, you'll be embracing the evil inside you."

"Y-you can't t-turn me evil... I w-won't let you. I can f-fight it." Piper forced the words out of her mouth, but the pain was intensifying and she felt like she was on fire. "My sisters... th-they'll find me… and th-they'll vanquish you." It was getting harder to speak. She was sweating and clutching her stomach, trying to fight the evil from taking over her.

"You have no choice but to embrace it. In just a few hours you'll be completely evil," the Seer said, as Piper, to weak to stay awake, fell unconscious.

Leo orbed into the attic to find the sisters working hard. They both looked up. "Anything?" Paige asked.

"No. The Elders don't know anything."

"Well, I'm not getting anything. That means she's in the underworld-" Phoebe started.

"Or…um…" Paige interrupted, stuttering.

"No, Paige. Don't think like that. She's not dead. You'll find her. I know." Leo said. He started pacing up and down the room, getting nervous.

"Sweetie, pacing is not going to help. It's just getting annoying." Phoebe said.

"I second that." Paige agreed.

Piper woke up, still in the cage. She sat up, feeling much better than before, and looked around. The Seer walked up to the cage. "You're evil. I sense it in you. In a few minutes, you will be completely evil, and when you are, I will send you to kill your sisters."

"Wait. What? My sisters? I will never hurt them for you, evil or good," Piper said strongly.

"That's what you say now. But I will have total control over you once the evil has consumed you. You will have no choice but to do as I say," the Seer said.

Suddenly, Piper felt like she was drowning in a pool, far, far away and was trying to swim to the surface, but something was keeping her under water. She was suffocating and slowly she was losing consciousness. But her body still worked as she was trying to fight the evil from overtaking her. But it was no use. She was too weak. Soon she'd be evil and there was nothing she could do about it.

An hour later, Piper woke up to find the Seer standing over her. She was no longer in the cage, but now on a bed in the cave. "Good morning," the Seer said. "I want you to go kill you're sisters. I've given you a few more powers. Now you have enough power to defeat them. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I do," Piper said, obeying her command. She shimmered away to the manor.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Thanks for the reviews!! This is the second to last chapter.

Premature Exposure: Chapter 4

"Maybe we should try a spell." Paige suggested.

"Ya. That's a good idea. I'm getting nowhere here with scrying." Phoebe said.

Piper shimmered in and threw an energy ball at Leo, causing him to go flying backward. "Honey, I'm home," she said, smiling.

"Piper, wait. What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"I was ordered to kill you, and that's what I'm going to do." Piper said, and she threw a bolt of lightning at Paige which sent her flying backward into a table.

"Wait. Piper, you don't want to do this. We're your sister, your family. You don't want to fight us." Phoebe said, getting really nervous and backing away from Piper slowly.

"Oh. Trust me Phoebe. This is exactly what I want to do," Piper said. She ran up to Phoebe and kicked her, which Phoebe blocked.

"I don't want to hurt you Piper, or the baby. Please stop." Phoebe pleaded, but Piper kept fighting and Phoebe kept blocking. At one point, Phoebe's instinct kicked in and after blocking a kick she punched Piper in the stomach. Piper went stumbling back. "Piper, I'm sorry…I didn't-" Phoebe started, but Piper shimmered away.

Phoebe ran over to Leo to wake him up and she took him over to heal Paige. "Owwww. Where's Piper?" Paige asked, slowly sitting up.

"She's gone. I accidentally punched her." Phoebe said.

"Don't worry about it honey. She was attacking you. What else could you do?" Leo said.

"Anything else besides hitting her!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Don't think about that now. Let's think about WHAT"S GOTTEN INTO PIPER! Do you realize she just came in and used demonic powers against us?? Do you think a demon turned her evil?" Paige asked.

"Ya. That's the only possible explanation. We've gotta turn her back." Phoebe said.

"We're going to."

"Ahhh." Piper whispered to herself, shimmering into the cave, just as the Seer came in.

"What happened? Are your sisters dead?" she asked.

Piper shook her head. "No."

"Are you hurt?" the Seer asked, moving over to Piper to check her.

"No. I'm not," Piper said, quickly moving away from the Seer. "I'll be fine. Just give me a-" but before Piper could finish the sentence, she shimmered away.

Piper shimmered into the manor to see Phoebe and Paige standing behind the book of shadows. "How'd I get here?" Piper asked.

"We summoned you. Now stand still." Phoebe said.

"Evil that-" Paige and Phoebe started.

"I don't think so." Piper said, moving her hand and sending the Book of Shadows to the other side of the room. "If you want my powers, you'll have to fight for them." She continued moving closer to her sisters and they kept moving backward.

"Crystals! Circle!" Paige called and the crystals formed a circle around Piper. Piper threw an energy ball but it just bounced back missing Piper by an inch. Phoebe ran to get the Book and Phoebe and Paige said aloud,

"Evil that grows,

Which came from below,

No longer may you dwell,

In this Halliwell."

Once the spell was finished, Piper jerked forward as the powers flew out of her. She fell to her knees, panting.

Phoebe and Paige ran over to her. Piper moved away a crystal and the cage disappeared. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, getting no answer.

"Piper. Are you okay? Sweetie?"

"Ya. I'm fine. Thank you so much." Piper said, still breathing heavily.

"Piper, who did this to you?" Paige asked.

"The Seer," Piper answered, looking a Phoebe.

"The Seer? But that's impossible! We-"

"-vanquished her? Ya. That's what I thought. Apparently, we were both wrong. But this time, we won't make any mistakes. We're gonna vanquish her. This time for good.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. This is the last chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed…

Premature Exposure: Chapter 5

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed into the cave, each of them holding potions. The Seer was standing with her back toward them and Piper froze her. Piper threw her potion at the seer but it blew up midair. "I did not do that," Piper said.

"I did," the Seer said, turning around. "Your powers don't work on me. You don't think I was prepared for this. I've worked too hard to let everything go to waste now. Now I have all of you and with the Power of Three on my side, I will be unstoppable."

"Not if I can help it." Piper said stepping up. She tried to blow up the Seer, but the Seer was only pushed back a little bit. Piper tried again, this time injuring the Seer and on the last try she blew up the Seer.

"Whoa. Piper. You just vanquished the Seer, without a potion." Paige said, amazed.

"I guess there's nothing more powerful then a mother's anger." Phoebe said jokingly.

That night, Paige came prancing down the stairs. She slowed down as she passed the living room, where Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch.

"Where are you headed to?" Piper asked Paige.

"I'm going out with Mark tonight. I'll be back late…hopefully." Paige said with a wide smile on her face. She walked toward the door and put on her jacket. Opening the door, she called, "Good Night!"

"Good night honey!" Piper called back, smiling. Piper picked up the scrapbook and opened it to the first page and started flipping through it.

"Where's Phoebe tonight? On a date?" Leo asked.

"Ya. She's out with a co-worker," Piper said, flipping the first few pages. "She really seems to like this guy. His name is Kevin. He sounds okay. But no wedding until I meet him and approve of him COMPLETELY. We're not having another Seer coming to steal Phoebe's demon baby again, or ours for that matter."

"Here, here!" Leo said. "Today's been a long day!"

"You can say that again," Piper said laughing. Then she kissed him and said, "I love you."

"I love you too. And I love you little baby." Leo said, patting Piper's stomach and kissing her again.


End file.
